


翻译-Different Names for the Same Thing (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Root声音里有着疲惫的怒意，动作也嘶声表达着主人的精疲力竭，将Shaw的怒火一扫而空。post 405
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 5





	翻译-Different Names for the Same Thing (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Different Names for the Same Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510288) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

“照顾号码？”Shaw对着电话吼道，“又来？”

“Reese先生在忙着扮演警探的角色，”Harold解释说，“而我还有卷子没批。”

“哦，对，那我还有银行要抢呢。”Shaw阴沉沉的回答，但Harold已经挂上了电话。

这是三周以来她第四次被要求去照顾号码，而在这之前，Shaw本并没有多想。但当同样的事发生了一次又一次后，她觉得有必要去找Harold谈一谈。她得搞清楚自己这次到底又在哪儿惹到了他。

“Shaw女士，我不明白你的意思。”Harold佯装无知。

“放屁，”Shaw说，“我干嘛了？”

“你十分清楚你做了什么。”Harold一扫先前的伪装，狠狠瞪了过来，就像她是他班里某个被叫去谈话的学生一样。

Shaw翻遍了大脑的全部区域，挣扎着想弄清楚自己到底干了什么。最近她都没有开枪打什么人，也没有炸掉什么东西，所以应该不是这个原因。

“Bear。”Harold疲惫地叹了口气。

“他怎么了？”Shaw环视一圈想找到那只狗的踪影，但四周并没有他熟悉的脚步声。

“我知道是你带走了他。”Harold控诉道。

“带走？”Shaw皱眉，“等等，你是说Bear不见了？”她没有等Harold回应便直接走出了地铁站。

*

这间房所在的公寓同周围这片地方一样糟糕。Shaw进去时，屋里光线昏暗，但她可以肯定里面的设施也一定好不了多少。

闯入的过程并不难，她也没有蹑手蹑脚的打算（而且就门那响亮的吱呀声来看，她也不可能做到毫无声响）。路灯透过窗帘的缝隙留下了一缕昏暗的光，Shaw用力想看清屋里的情形，最后只在房间深处看到了一个比周围略黑的身影。

“你到底是要开枪还是打算晃着玩？”Shaw说。那身影旁有一个小小的黑色物体闪着些微的光，似乎是把枪。

Root垂下枪，开了盏灯，“你是怎么找到我的？”Shaw眨眼适应着突如其来的光线，在远处的角落里看到了Root，脚边则正是Bear。她走了过去，跪下来挠着他的耳朵，然后抬头瞥了眼Root。她的衣衫凌乱，眼睛下还有着深重的眼袋，让Shaw想着她今天又是在扮演着谁。

“你给狗身上放了追踪器？”Root不可置信地问。

Shaw耸耸肩，最后挠了次Bear的耳朵站了起来。她盯着Root看了一会儿，但却惊异地发现对方在小心翼翼地躲避她的视线。Shaw不清楚自己本期待什么，但绝不会是现在这个鬼样子。眼前这女人是如此的安静又阴郁，全然不是Shaw所熟悉的模样。这个Root让什么东西在胃里搅动了起来，让她不由地有些不安。她不喜欢这样。

所以在来得及说服自己之前，她便脱口而出：“Root，到底发生什么了？”

Root看着她，眼神锐利，“你什么意思？”

Shaw咬了咬牙。她想着Root到底是真有这么蠢，还是只在逃避话题而已。

“从我来这里到现在已经三分钟了，但你既没有开玩笑也没有调情，”Shaw的语气里带着愤怒（因为愤怒比担忧容易许多），让声音变得又冷又硬，“见鬼的，你甚至都没笑一下。”

“有什么可以笑的？”Root顺手将枪扔到茶几上，身体往沙发里陷得更深了，“如果你还没注意到的话，我们可是在打仗。”

Root声音里有着疲惫的怒意，动作也嘶声表达着主人的精疲力竭，将Shaw的怒火一扫而空。Shaw不知道自己还剩下什么情绪，但它们让她的胃一阵难受。

“我有注意到。”Shaw咕哝道。她虽讨厌化妆柜台，但却不能否认自己着实挺喜欢她的副业。有时，她会觉得自己比起一开始已经安定了许多，或者说她已经比其他人更快也更容易地渐渐接受了这个现况。她早已学会如何融入、如何接受并顺着生活。但John不同，他每在爆掉什么人膝盖后便会受到来自老板和Harold双方的斥责。还有Harold……Harold把大部分时间都花在地铁站里，而不是他应该精心维持身份的教室中。

但Root与他们都不一样，她每隔几天便会扮演另一个新角色。对Shaw来说，同时维持化妆柜台、抢银行和时不时送来的号码工作已经让她觉得十分疲惫，而她无法想象Root是如何做到的。

“所以为什么要偷狗？”Shaw问。她觉得自己早已知道答案，但她想听到Root亲口说出原因。她厌倦了这些在真相边缘互相猜测的游戏。Root是对的，这是战争。而战争没有留给她们胡扯的时间。

Root耸了耸肩，抬起膝盖，用双手抱住了腿。这动作让她显得小了许多，让Shaw挣扎着想弄清她到底在玩些什么，弄清这到底是Root还是其他什么人。

但 Root只消沉地盯着自己的膝盖，并没有给出回答。Shaw用荷兰语让Bear跟上，接着便朝门走去。

就在她刚够到门把手时，Root微小又支离破碎的声音让她停住了动作。这声音刺耳地在她的耳里回响，刺破了她的皮肤，烦人地在身体里钻来窜去。

“我只是——”Root的声音小得如同低语，很快便消散在空气中，让人难以听清。但Shaw听到了，她继续听着。“我不想一个人。”

Shaw的手依然放在把手上，她沉默地站了一会儿。于她而言，孤独从不会带来困扰。但最近……最近，她公寓里的墙感觉空荡荡的，太过安静，安静得令人窒息。她想着这到底是什么，想着这是否便是孤独的感受。

她任由Bear在地上焦躁地抱怨，松开门把手朝沙发走去。

“你不是一个人。”Shaw压低了声音，不至于吓到Root。

“但我几周都没听到过the Machine的声音了。”Root抬头看着她，眼里闪着水光。

“我不是这个意思。”Shaw说。

她跪了下来，让自己与Root保持平视。然后她听到Root发出了一声急促的吸气声。

“Shaw——”

她们的唇紧紧地贴在了一起。Shaw感受着Root柔软的双唇，它们在冬日悄悄临近的脚步中依然十分温暖。她最后舔过Root的下唇，接着后退，随之而来的冷意随着距离的渐远变得越发厚重。

Root闭着眼，嘴唇微张。在她没有动作也没有说话的间歇里，Shaw不由想着自己是否理解错了。或许Root的那些调情只是Root玩弄她的方式而已，或许它们只是这场不知为何的游戏中的一环。

“你想让我离开么？”Shaw问。她的视线擦着Root身旁而过落在门把手上。她计算着自己能以多快的速度离开这里，假装这一切都未曾发生。

Root依然没有说话。Shaw在沉默中闭上眼，然后睁眼迅速站了起来。但在她来得及走远之前，Root抓住了她的手腕，力道轻得只如同肌肤相贴，像是已经丧失了所有握紧的力气，像是在害怕着会点燃Shaw的怒火。

“不想。”Root悄声说，然后轻轻拉了拉Shaw的手臂。Shaw任由Root将她拉下，重新跪了下来。在Root吻上来时，她清楚感觉到了自己加速的心跳。先前温柔犹豫的吻已被Root传来的渴望所替代，她的手直接抚上了Root的腰，指尖划过衬衫下光洁的皮肤。Root的手指紧扣着Shaw的后颈，将她拉得更近了。

Root香水的气味、身上纯粹的暖意，这一切都铺天盖地而来，让Shaw不由地后退、粗重地喘着气。她抬头，在Root的眼里寻找着……一些东西。

“Shaw，你是要——”

“别把这当回事。”Shaw打断了她。Root想凭几句话让自己从这里脱身、让 _她_ 从这里脱身，但Shaw并没有这个打算。她饥渴地吻了上去，将Root按在沙发上，自己上去跨坐在了Root腰部。

她的手滑入Root衬衫下，翻起衣服将它拉过Root头顶。Root的皮肤上立刻便起了鸡皮疙瘩，Shaw俯下身将它们一一吻去，炽热的鼻息让Root止不住地颤抖起来。她用舌接着划过Root的腹部，但很快便在腰际僵住了。Shaw瞪着那道还未愈合的伤疤，在苍白的皮肤上显得狰狞、参差。她记起了Harold的话，他说这是场得不惜代价取得胜利的战争。而就在那时，她知道了Root将自己置于了战火正中。她堵上了自己的命，救了号码，也为他们所有人赢得了逃离时间。

这行为鲁莽得孤注一掷，但Root却似乎毫未加以思索、便直接将自己挡在了子弹和她的上帝之间。它让Shaw觉得不安。她想告诉她还有其他方法，告诉她不需要这样做、不需要用性命来证明自己的价值。但她找不到合适的言语，所以她只继续吻过了伤疤边缘，听着身下女人变得越发粗重的喘息声，然后脱下了Root剩下的衣服。

在她扒下胸罩扔在一旁时，Root的胸前的凸起已然坚挺了起来。但Shaw在缓慢地探索完Root身体的其他部分后，她才含住了其中一个，用力吮吸起来。这节奏缓慢得不太像她。一般来说，Shaw在这类事情上都会十分迅速，就如同对付块一挠便可以完事的痒处一般，用最快速度解决。但现在，她不知自己为何想要慢慢来。或许是因为Root，或许是因为眼下若隐若现的战争，也或许因为他们每天都在下降的生存几率。

但不论原因如何，Root似乎都不太同意。她拽下Shaw的衣服，用牙齿和指甲催促着Shaw快点。

Shaw并不需要如此刺激。她迅速脱掉自己其他的衣服，低头火热又蛮横地吻了上去。她将手指滑入Root体内，感受着她的温热和迫切。Root抬起膝盖抵在了她的腿间，让她不由地呻吟了一声。

然后Shaw便感觉到了，感觉到了那股被她收束起来、忽略了好几个月的渴望。但现在，它们如同即将爆炸的核弹般盘亘于体内，让她无法忽略。她不明白自己如何能在这么长时间里都假装它们并不存在。而现在想来，她觉得自己便像个傻子。Root在她身下喘息、呻吟，声音占满了她的听觉。而她，竟曾以为这一切都可以避免。

Root抬起了臀部。Shaw的手指动得更深更快起来。她享受着Root因 _她_ 而急促起来的呼吸声，参差不齐得近乎绝望。Root一只手抚上了Shaw的大腿内侧，手指擦过了她的突起。体内有炽热的火花从脚趾一路闪到头顶，让她用力咬住了Root的下唇。

“用力。”她低声说。

Root照做了，加快了指上的速度，牙齿咬着Shaw的脖颈。Shaw呻吟一声，空着的那只手划过Root的手臂，指甲用力，希望能留下些血丝。她用舌在Root的左乳上打着圈，然后用力咬下，用牙齿拉扯起来。Root呻吟的声音填满了Shaw的双耳，让她贴得更紧了，体内燃烧着的兴奋感几乎就要喷薄而出。与此同时，她手上一直保持着节奏。Root的肌肉围着她缩紧了，像是疯狂地想要抓住她。

Shaw抬起头，看着Root在高潮来临时闭上了眼，嘴唇微张。她赶紧再次吻了上去，将Root即将喊出来的东西堵在了吻里。她还不想听到，至少不是现在，现在还不是时候。

Shaw的高潮一如往常的安静。她将脸埋在Root颈间，呼吸着她混着汗的香水味。Shaw发现自己全然不想离开，但她知道，在最后她依然得走。毕竟，还有场战争等着她们。

在Shaw微微起身时，Root开了口，“你能不能……”她避开了视线，“能不能多呆会儿？”

Shaw点点头，轻柔地吻了吻她，“反正Bear也睡了。”

这是个完美的借口。她们俩都深知这不成理由，但依然如此接受了。除了这，其他的一切都太过真实、太过坦诚，在这里、在这场战争中都毫无立足之地。

或许在这一切都结束的某一天，在她们都活了下来、安然无恙地走出了这场战争的那一天，她们或许便能甩开所有借口。

但不是今天。今天的隐秘时光是偷来的。只有今天，她们在Samaritan、在整个世界的视线范围外，今天只属于她们两人。


End file.
